Processes for alkylating the C-3 position of indoles are well known in the art. The effect of different metal cations, base concentration, and catalysts for the phase transfer alkylation of indoles under basic conditions has been studied. Alkylation of indoles can also proceed with catalytic amounts of acid. Trifluoroacetic acid and triethylsilane have been used in combination to simultaneously alkylate and reduce at the C-3 position of indoles. However, trifluoroacetic acid is incompatible with some acid sensitive functional groups, such as benzhydryl groups.
Known methods for producing N-alkylated indoles generally require expensive materials and processing. An efficient and economical method for producing N-alkylated indoles is therefore desirable.